King's Supreme
]]King's Supreme è un singolo della Machete Productions prodotto da Danny the Cool e cantato da El Raton, Ensi, Salmo, En?gma, Bassi Maestro, Rocco Hunt e Gemitaiz uscito il 19 marzo 2012. Testo El Raton Yo no aguanto la gente que me jusga / el chisme siempre busca (busca) / que estoy acostumbrado si nada te mereces / con estupideces no te quedas en pie / dame una razon para ritirarme para yo callarme / para que acontentarme / camino sobre las paredes flow parkor / en medio de la jungla like betankour / lejos da los michos vivo a lado a bichos / entre los llantos de viejas y mijos / desde pequeñito mi nombre calladito viaja por los barrios y sus gritos / ehy vuelve a tu cama y prende una un luz / yo soy el demonio que voltea tu cruz / mas speed que en speed flow panico / como una bomba dentro bus bus Ensi Ti hanno detto che la scena era defunta? / ma nell'acciaio batte ancora un cuore come Gundam / come Cassano a questa scena do una giunta / il flow miete, come un machete nella giungla / si allunga come Dalsim / la lista degli scazzi, è proporzionale ai traguardi / e se mi chiedi "fra quanti, anni farai, il salto avanti" / so che forse non lo farò mai / ma sto fra i mostri come Frankenstein, mister / la mia banda suona live al titty twister / vieni stasera sister, con i tuoi amici hipster / le ossa gli faranno crock come i cipster / ho mille, rime che ti incollano alla sedia tipo un thriller / rap Frank Miller, tu fai ridere ben stiller, / e non fare l'indiano se c'hai davanti tex willer Salmo Hai mai sentito parlare del crew MA-MA-MACHETE?! / Taglia le teste tipo Mujaheddin, / Hardcore sul beat siamo king's Supreme! / 'Sta gente lo sa come va, / sul palco nessuna pietà ! / Questo è tutto quello che ho! / (Tutto quello che ho!) En?gma Come sempre questa è fatta l'ora tarda / lo capisco dalla vista che s'appanna / io creo labirinti in audio sono il minotauro che fotte con Arianna / dentro piango ma mi faccio forte dentro con la musica nell'anima / ciò che scrivo prende vita e si agita / quando rimo appare satana a Fatima / genoflessi per la vita che lacera / rappo versi tipo codici in algebra / per evidenziare un ambiente da rifare dalla cattedrale alla cattedra / generazioni che continuano a perdersi / e quanti corpi vedi con la scritta vendesi? / quanti colpi ancora prima di riprenderci? / ma non ci sterminerete come Kennedy Bassi Maestro Yeah rimaniamo con i piedi a terra / con i medi in vista siamo ancora in guerra / come cazzo di spartani / più dopato di pantani / non mi vedi nemmo a due metri / e non ti meriti che alzo le mani / non ho metriche ma tzunami / giro solo con i veri e tu mi ami / sono stufo di chi cataloga di chi dialoga di chi vive di bugie in una favola / sono stufo di chi intavola discussioni senza arriva mai alle conclusioni / questi suoni sono contusioni sono morti bianche per i tuoi padroni / siamo quelli che li sfruttano chiamaci papponi, / ti opponi? tu muori! Salmo Hai mai sentito parlare del crew MA-MA-MACHETE?! / Taglia le teste tipo Mujaheddin, / Hardcore sul beat siamo king's Supreme! / 'Sta gente lo sa come va, / sul palco nessuna pietà ! / Questo è tutto quello che ho! / (Tutto quello che ho!) Rocco hunt M'accatt' o' diplom' p'è sold' re' live, / ogni' test' è na bomb' nun' sacc' si o' saj, / a' voc' s'espand', appicc' stu' blunt', / a' nott' m'addorm p'è guaj... / So' bianc' sti' vis', a' bamb' v'accis, / fum't o' 'Cheese', I can Fly, / puort'm a' Weed, puor't' a Tequila, / o' Crack t'accir, si' nun to' faje... / Scinn' o' "Sistem" 'e appar' 'e Papel', / Luntan' re machin' ner, / 'e falc' so' nfam', nun' 'e vir' e c' stann', / luntan' ra' tattic' 'e schem'... / Abbasc' o' purton', tra' "Dash" 'e gummon', / l'affann' nun' è buon', s'affoll' o' piazzal'... / chi' spenn' 'e s' pogl', chi invec' so' tir', / chi invec' smascell' cu' l'uocchie' o' cuntrarij'! Gemitaiz YE Quando entro su un pezzo dicono guarda sto pezzo di merda / ha ucciso la traccia un'altra volta, / fuma canne che sembrano scimitarre / c'ha le rime zarre sfidalo e ti viene la febbre come a Travolta, / dicono che copio gli americani / solo perchè in attacco fanno schifo e non sanno come difende, / sto col numero 9 più o meno dove tu non arrivi mai / ti chiedi questo qua i flow dove li prende? / Ma chissà, forse li invento? / siamo poveri di cash ma ricchi di rap, / we stickin'it up, ogni rima di gemitaiz è grossa come il culo di Nicki Minaj / YE stronzo ti batto anche se visibilmente molto più fatto / ogni rima tua è sotto al sette / io la metto sotto al sette, colpo di tacco Salmo Hai mai sentito parlare del crew MA-MA-MACHETE?! / Taglia le teste tipo Mujaheddin, / Hardcore sul beat siamo king's Supreme! / 'Sta gente lo sa come va, / sul palco nessuna pietà ! / Questo è tutto quello che ho! / (Tutto quello che ho!) Categoria:Machete Productions Categoria:Danny the Cool Categoria:El Raton Categoria:Ensi Categoria:Salmo Categoria:En?gma Categoria:Bassi Maestro Categoria:Rocco Hunt Categoria:Gemitaiz Categoria:Singoli - K